


Down the Line

by SlantedKnitting



Series: kinkalot 2020 challenges [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, M/M, Modern Era, Phone Sex, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlantedKnitting/pseuds/SlantedKnitting
Summary: Merlin is bored at home, and Arthur calls him with a naughty surprise.
Relationships: Lancelot/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: kinkalot 2020 challenges [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861774
Comments: 22
Kudos: 65
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Down the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus challenge entry for Kinkalot 2020, week #2: [dirty talk](https://kinkalot.livejournal.com/13469.html)

It was a Saturday, so Merlin was at home, like a normal person. Arthur, on the other hand, was at the office, _working_ like a mad man who had no idea what rest and relaxation was.

Merlin was bored on his own. He had wanted to spend the weekend with Arthur doing much more exciting things than what he was currently doing, which was flipping through telly channels. Nothing he saw even remotely interested him.

As he was considering giving up and finding a book to read instead, his mobile rang—it was Arthur.

“Miss me already?” Merlin asked.

“Something like that. What are you up to?”

“Literally nothing. Are you close to being done?”

“Not really, but… you remember Lance?”

Merlin rolled his eyes. _Of course_ he remembered Lance, he was Arthur’s most gorgeous co-worker. He’d also been the subject of most of Merlin and Arthur’s fantasy life ever since the summer party when he’d shown up without a date and had spent the whole evening with them.

“Obviously.”

“You remember… remember what we talked about?”

Arthur sounded nervous, which wasn’t like him. Merlin tried to think of what he could be talking about. They’d discussed Lance _a lot_ over the past few weeks, what each of them would like to do to him, how distracting his lips were, how Arthur should corner him next time they were alone at the office and—

“You didn’t,” Merlin said.

“I did. He’s… here. In my office.”

Heat rolled down Merlin’s neck and spine, singing through his body at the implication. Arthur was alone with Lance and phoning Merlin because…

“Are you serious?”

“I wanted to clear it with you,” Arthur said. “Before we did anything.”

“You’d better keep me on the line.”

“That’s what I was hoping you’d say.”

“What are you doing?” Merlin asked, moving from the living room into the bedroom. He put his mobile on speaker and set it on the bed as he undressed. “What’s he doing?”

“He’s just watching me. With those stunning brown eyes.”

“Well, get on with it.” Merlin got onto the bed and trailed his hands up and down his chest. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He couldn’t believe his incredibly hot boyfriend was going to hook up with the incredibly hot Lance—and he was going to get to hear every detail of it.

Arthur gave a low chuckle. “All right.” The line went silent, and Merlin bit his lip, waiting.

“Don’t forget about me,” he said when the silence went on for too long.

“Sorry,” Arthur said. His voice was low and rough, just the way Merlin liked it. “He’s on his knees.”

“Where are you?”

“In my chair. He took off all my clothes.”

“All of them?”

“Except my tie.”

Merlin sighed and took hold of his cock. He loved that image of Arthur, naked in his office, wearing just a red tie around his neck, the tip pointing down at his eager cock.

“What’s he doing now?”

“He’s—” Arthur inhaled sharply. “Licking around my cock.”

“Tell him to take his time.”

“No need to rush,” Arthur said. “Just like that.”

Merlin stroked himself slowly, trying to match the pace being set by Arthur and Lance.

“God,” Arthur groaned. “He’s— _yeah_ —taken my cock in his mouth.”

“How does it feel?” Merlin asked, reaching down with his other hand and tugging on his balls. He wished he had Lance’s mouth around his cock, or maybe his mouth around Lance’s cock, or maybe both at the same time.

“So good. He’s so good at this. Definitely not his first time.”

Merlin bit back a moan at that. They had wondered about Lance, had discussed it in detail a hundred times, whether or not he was into men, whether or not he might ever agree to hook up with the two of them.

“Tell him to finger you.”

“Merlin—” Arthur’s voice was shaky, like he might already be close to coming.

“Tell him.”

“Would you… would you use your fingers?” Arthur asked. “Inside me?”

Merlin imagined Arthur sliding further down in his chair, letting his arse hang off the edge, spreading his legs, begging for it. God, what a beautiful sight that would be. Especially with Lance there, between Arthur’s legs, his dark hair hanging down in his face, his mouth working away at Arthur’s cock. Merlin was so jealous he wasn’t there to witness it in person.

“Aah,” Arthur moaned, and Merlin knew Lance had just started fingering him. “Yeah, fuck. Fuck, that’s so good.”

“How do you feel?”

“Full. God, I’m close. His mouth—” Arthur let out something like a whimper, and the sound went straight to Merlin’s cock.

“Tell me,” Merlin said, pulling on himself faster. He was getting close, too.

“He’s—he’s sucking on me.” Arthur gasped. “He’s incredible. Fuck, he’s looking up at me while he does it. Mmm…” Arthur trailed off, making a lot of delicious sounds, and Merlin imagined he was bucking up into Lance’s mouth, grinding back down on his fingers, trying to get it just how he liked it.

“Wish I was there,” Merlin said, arching into the tension pooling in his middle.

“Wish you were here, too,” Arthur said, low and gravelly. “You could be behind him with your face in his arse.”

Merlin groaned as his cock pulsed at the thought of that. He was close. He wanted to hear Arthur coming first, though.

“Yeah,” Merlin said. “I’d eat him out and jerk him off while he keeps sucking you. Tell him.”

Arthur groaned and was quiet for a moment before saying, in a whisper, “Merlin wants to rim you. He wants—” Arthur gasped. “Fuck, he’s palming himself through his trousers. He’s…” Arthur sighed. “He’s getting up to take his clothes off.”

“How’s he look?” Merlin asked. He reached between his legs and circled his hole with a fingertip, teasing the nerves there. Arthur was saying all the right things, Lance was _doing_ all the right things, and he felt hot all over.

“He’s beautiful,” Arthur said. “All abs and biceps. His thighs…”

“Tell him to get back to work.”

“He’s already—” Arthur gave a grunt, and Merlin imagined Lance had started sucking him again. “Already doing it. Now he’s… fuck, now he’s jerking off, too.”

“Is he close?”

“Are you close?” Arthur asked. “He looks close. Fuck, I’m going to come. I’m going to come in his mouth. I’m—” Arthur groaned and gasped and groaned some more, and Merlin bit down his own sounds as he came over his chest, trying to keep listening.

For a long moment, all Merlin could hear was Arthur’s laboured breathing. He kept his hand around his cock, stroking himself lightly, jerking a little at the pangs of pleasure that sent through his overstimulated body.

“Arthur?” he finally asked.

“Yeah. Yeah I’m here. How was that?”

“What you mean ‘how was that,’ it was fucking brilliant, you idiot. Did Lance come?”

The line was silent for a little too long. “He’s not… actually… here,” Arthur said.

“What do you mean?”

“It was… a bit of a fantasy.”

Merlin let go of his cock as he realised what Arthur was saying. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

Arthur chuckled. “No.”

“All that—Christ, Arthur! What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Nothing wrong with having a rich and vibrant fantasy life.”

“I hate you,” Merlin said. He sat up and took his mobile off speaker, holding it up to his ear. “I can’t believe you did that.”

“It was good, though, right?”

“I guess,” Merlin said begrudgingly.

“Certainly seemed like you were enjoying it.”

“Shut up.”

Arthur chuckled again. “Come on. You had fun, didn’t you?”

“I had fun thinking it was _actually_ happening.”

“Does it matter? I still got you off. I thought you liked it when I talk dirty to you.”

Merlin grumbled. He couldn’t believe Arthur had done all that—had _said_ all that—without Lance actually being there. He was a much better actor than Merlin would have guessed. Still, he was going to have to get Arthur back for this.

“When are you coming home?” he asked.

“Couple hours. Be ready for me, yeah?”

“Oh, I’ll be ready.”


End file.
